<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of Something Great by daggersandribbons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176770">The Start of Something Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons'>daggersandribbons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Season/Series 01, Top Edward Nygma, Virgin Oswald Cobblepot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma wanted nothing more than to be noticed by Oswald Cobblepot and he was determined to get that attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Start of Something Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part of a collab with @NCalabby on twitter! She drew the art that inspired this work! (At the time of posting this I cannot figure out how to make the image show up so check out my tumblr and twitter for the amazing art!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was one thing that was certain, and that was that Edward Nygma was obsessed with Oswald Cobblepot. He wanted to know everything from how the man took his coffee to the inner most darkest thoughts. Even though Oswald had (now repeatedly) denied his advances, Ed knew persistence was key. That was why he was up bright and early on his day off at the Cobblepot household with a box of pastries along with a second gift.  </p><p>Gertrud, Oswald’s mother, answered the door. He was planning on that, Oswald wouldn’t have accepted the gifts. </p><p>“Good morning, my name is Edward Nygma. Your son and I met the o-“ Ed began before being interrupted. </p><p>“Oh! You’re a pal of Oswald’s. Very nice. My name is Gertrud. Would you like to come in?” She greeted. </p><p>“I’m afraid I have other things to attend to, but can you make sure Mr. Peng-“ he paused “that Oswald receives these?”</p><p>She looked at the boxes with a smile on her face. “These seem very expensive, you must care very strongly about my boy.” </p><p>”I can start a war or end one. I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless. I might be snared with a glance but no force can compel me to stay. What am I?” </p><p>Gertrud blinked a few times. “You are Edward?” </p><p>“No...yes...but no. It was a riddle.” He looked down at his watch. </p><p>“Oh dear, I really do need to be getting to work.”</p><p>A couple minutes before noon, Oswald finally rolled out of bed. </p><p>“Good afternoon mother,” he yawned. His black locks plastered to his head and his dark circles prevalent. Gertrud looked up from her crotchet as her son gravitated towards the pastry box on the table. </p><p>“Your very tall friend left a package for you.” </p><p>“Very tall friend?” He paused. “Did this friend happen to spew some sort of riddle at you?” He inquired as he opened the small box beside it. In the box sat a clear cologne bottle. </p><p>Inside of that bottle was a love serum. A few days earlier a man had been apprehended by the GCPD for coercing rich widows of Gotham to spend over two million on things for him by sending them a glass bottle filled with the serum along with a photo of himself buried under some tissue paper. When they sprayed the perfume, they would inevitably search for a note in the box and find his picture. They would fall in love with him and do whatever he wanted. </p><p>As much as Ed wanted to believe there were many other factors to that, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to try it on Oswald. Plus it wasn’t like he stole evidence from his work, he simply recreated it.</p><p>“Yes, he seemed like a very polite boy. Why don’t you invite him over to play sometime?” His mother suggested. Oswald almost choked on the food in his mouth. </p><p>“Mother, I love you so much but please never say that again. He’s not as endearing as he may seem.” </p><p>The blonde woman approached to investigate the gift her son received. “To be polite, you must try it at least once. He probably spent a lot of money on it.” She reached her hand up to caress the freckles on his cheek. “You are so handsome my boy.” </p><p>A crimson hue came onto his cheeks. The man hated his skin, it was so sensitive and uneven in color due to redness and freckles. He had an elaborate five step skin care system.<br/>
The steps went as followed: cleanser made with rose water, a toner, vitamin E face serum, an under eye cream, and tinted moisturizer; then a light layer of foundation (and some mascara if he was feeling particularly confident).</p><p>The next day was a dreary one, so Oswald decided to stay home and clean out his closet. Working for Fish meant he had acquired many an eclectic outfit. He was trying on a cat costume he had acquired for a Halloween party, placing the faux cat ears on his head. Looking in the mirror, the glass bottle caught his eye. </p><p>The bottle seemed to be a nice quality so it likely wasn’t cheap. There was no harm in trying the cologne right? As he spritzed a test spray on his wrist, Ed was arriving at their front door. </p><p>“Good afternoon ma’am, is your son home?” He asked, although he was fully aware that Oswald was home. Finding out the older males schedule was a tricky task but he overcame it. </p><p>“Yes, he’s in his room. Come in, just take your shoes off first.” She said with total disregard of  her sons wishes. Ed unlaced his shoes and sat them next to the door before quietly wandering to Oswald’s room. </p><p>As the doorknob turned and the door opened, the older male was startled and dropped the bottle. The clear liquid was in a glass filled puddle. </p><p>“Adding stalking to your list of special skills? Might as well add breaking and entering too.” </p><p>“You look very nice in those.” Ed blurted out. The other side of him rolled his eyes. </p><p><i>Real smooth.</i> </p><p>Oswalds facial expression softened. “Thank you. Would they look better if I was naked?” His blue eyes were the size of moons, not believing his own words. Why had he said that? Sure Ed was cute in a naive way, and <i>sure he would be oh so obedient... </i></p><p>
  <i>Ed chuckled softly, a blush creeping onto his face. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Answer me Edward.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Y-Yes Mister Penguin.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The shorter male approached the bed and sat down. “First off, call me Oswald. Second, I know what you need. All that structure in your life, you need to turn that pretty little brain off. I can help.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What started as an experimental peck on the lips frantically turned into a battle of tongues. A small moan escaped Oswald’s lips as Ed pinned him to the bed. Other Ed spectated in adoration. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Come on, let me take the reigns. Give him a hell of a time.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t see how you could be any more useful, you literally have the same amount of knowledge as me.” He muttered to himself. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Pardon?” Oswald asked, a little annoyed that they had stopped momentarily. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I said you’re beautiful.” He stated. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Even though he knew Ed was lying, the kisses down his now bare chest were the main focus. No one besides his mother and a few doctors had ever seen his naked form. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Now completely nude, the men had a decision to make. Sex was in the horizon but there was a question of who was going to penetrate who. Neither of them had done this sort of thing before, and both were certainly too prideful to admit that sort of thing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Take the damn reigns</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lucky for them, Oswald had a bottle of lube in his bedside drawer. It was given to him as a joke but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Ed’s finger was now inside of Oswald. He grimaced at the foreign feeling, but with a slight change of position he was wanting more. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ed, with one hand lazily stroking Oswald’s cock, prepared his partner for what was to come. Oswald turned onto his stomach without prompt, signaling he was ready for more. Despite the non-verbal consent, the younger male still felt the need to verify what the plans were. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ve read that this may sting a bit.” He warned. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’ve read up on anal sex?” Oswald taunted, and his accomplice didnt appreciate the tone. With a swift movement of his wrist Ed spanked Oswald’s ass. His groin subconsciously dug into the bedding, aching for more. “Do that again.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Another smack, this time harder, came down as Ed lubed himself up. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The feeling of Ed entering him knocked the wind out of him. Equal parts painful and exciting, it became much pleasurable when his partner began to move. He could see why so many people enjoyed sex, because for once in his life he wasn’t worried about his appearance all he cared about was chasing the high. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Are you staying for dinner Edward?” Gertrud called out from the kitchen. Oswald tried to form a reply but all that came out was a soft ragged whine. He craned his neck to give Ed a pleading look, begging him to reply to her before she decided to come in the room. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Uhhhh...sure?” He managed to choke out, hoping that was the end of the questions. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Do you have any allergies?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>For a moment the only reply she received was the squeaking of the mattress. He gripped the sheets as he centered himself enough to reply to her once again. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>A tight heat pooled in Oswald’s stomach and he bit down onto his pillow before finishing into his bedding. Ed wasn’t far behind, his teeth digging in to Oswald’s shoulder as he came inside of him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oswald let out a frantic laugh as he relished in the sensation of feeling filled along with Ed’s weight on top of him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Did you come here to today just to seduce me?” He hummed as Ed laid beside him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I thought forming an alliance would be mutually beneficial for both of us.” Ed responded. The older male let out a small yawn. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s definitely mutually beneficial now.” Oswald chuckled.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: girlwiththetechnicolorheart<br/>Twitter: literalpugx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>